Truth or dare, my love?
by Jazyrha
Summary: Then I dare you to love me. For ever and ever." "Already do." /KyouKao/ /Done for SHINE's Dialogue Challenge/ "You're warm." "So are you."


**Truth or dare, my love?**

"I don't wanna sleep! I'm not tired yet!"

"Why not just follow their example and go to sleep?"

"I don't wanna! Don't wanna!"

"Keep it down, you'll wake them up."

"Haaaai!"

"…"

"…"

"Ne, senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Wanna play a game?"

"… As long as it doesn't involve maple syrup or chains – What with that disappointed look?"

"Nah. Nothing. Say, let's play truth or dare."

"Searching for blackmail material?"

"Maybe."

"Hm, fine. Just for a little while then."

"Yay!"

"I'll start."

"Sure!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…"

"To?"

"I'm still thinking!"

"You sure think long."

"Shut up, Kaoru."

"Fine."

"I dare you to switch Usa-chan and Kuma-chan."

"How boring."

"Tss. I could also dare you to remove Haruhi's bra if you'd like that more."

"…"

"…What?"

"No, thanks."

"I would've liked to hear your explanation when you they would've found out, though."

"I would just blame you."

"Oh. How mean."

"Yeah, totally shocked now, right. So, you're turn. Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Who do you love, Kyouya-senpai?"

"Hm. Dare?"

"I dare you to kiss Tamaki-senpai, while I take a picture with my cell phone."

"But he's sleeping."

"So?"

"Nothing. Never thought you had such a perverted mind. Yaoi-fan?"

"Just shut up and kiss him."

"Fine."

"…"

"…"

"Okay! Okay! That's enough already!"

"You seem a little agitated."

"Am not – Say, senpai, did you use your tongue? Cause it sure looked like it."

"Not answering."

"OMIGOD! THE FACT THAT YOU ARE AVOIDING THE SUBJECT IS JUST –"

"Truth or dare, Kaoru?"

"Ah, uh, oh. Truth."

"Are you in love with your brother?"

"Nope. Ew. No. Who's the Yaoi-fan now?"

"I was just wondering. Your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you use your tongue?"

"No."

"Disappointing."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to smear maple syrup on Hikaru's face."

"I though you said this game couldn't involve maple syrup!"

"Not taking the challenge?"

"What's the truth question?"

"Yesterday, at the host club… I caught you staring at me at least three times. Why's that?"

"Because… I'll take the dare."

"Have to see that."

"I'll blame you."

"The maple syrup is in the third cupboard."

"Hahah. It's kinda funny."

"You should take a picture to blackmail him."

"So. Done."

"Truth."

"I didn't ask you anything."

"Fine, then ask me."

"Truth or dare?"

"Already answered."

"Fine! What do you write in your notebook?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything. From the colour of your underwear to the biggest new in the world."

"Interesting. What colour am I wearing?"

"Green."

"OMIGOSH! THAT IS SCARY KYOUYA!"

"You asked."

"I did. Scarred my mind while doing that too."

"Actually, I don't write it down. I just saw like three times already today. Those pyjama pants are quite… loose, you see?"

"… This is starting to be awkward."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you gay?"

"… Yes."

"I see."

"How did you know?"

"Don't know. Just a feeling."

"Well, uhm, look – Even though I'm gay, it had nothing to do with looking at you, okay? So don't think you're my gay crush now!"

"Who's your gay crush then?"

"… You're permitted only one question."

"Fair enough."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You always take that."

"After making me kiss Tamaki, I feel that's only natural."

"What about you? Are you gay?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. Though I dislike that word."

"… I see… Well, uh… uhm…"

"Just so you know: if you even try to blackmail me with that…"

"I won't. I'm not that low!"

"Yeah, I wasn't thinking you would."

"… You weren't?"

"You seem like a pretty trustworthy person. But one cannot be sure enough, right?"

"Absolutely. So. We'll just keep this a secret?"

"Naturally."

"Who's turn was it?"

"Mine."

"Okay."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hm… Did you know people hear and remember things when they're asleep?"

"Huh? What has that to do with this?"

"I just wondered. Would Tamaki know that I kissed him?"

"Hahah! That'd be hilarious!"

"He'll think it's a dream, even if he does remember."

"So… I still don't get what this has to do with this."

"… Maybe you should drop your voice. If you don't want to unconsciously know."

"Ah. Thanks for the warning AFTER I told I'm gay."

"Do you think they'd mind?"

"Hm. Hikaru would kinda freak. Since… Since we still sleep in the same bed and such."

"I see. Would be quite awkward, indeed."

"But I think he'd accept it. I mean, he really cares about me."

"True."

"Are you scared? Of what might happen if anyone found out?"

"I'm never scared."

"… Suuuuuuuure."

"No. Really. I don't care. It's something I brought upon myself."

"… Eh? That's not true."

"And besides, I'll still marry to woman they tell me to marry."

"Wah, senpai…"

"What?"

"Don't you believe in love?"

"Love is nothing but a chemical reaction in your brain, Kaoru. You can suppress it if you want to."

"Eh. That's so cold… Don't you want to be loved?"

"I don't need it."

"Bullshit. Everyone does."

"I've survived 17 years without a single sign of affection. I think I can take 17 more and after that even more."

"That's mean!"

"Mean?"

"Yeah! Because we're your friends! We like you! All of us, we do! So you can't say that you've always been alone and no one ever cared."

"I didn't say that."

"But that's what you were thinking, right?"

"Since when do you know what I think?"

"Since I care!"

"I don't see the connection."

"Ugh! Anyways! I still need a dare from you."

"Right."

"Uhu?"

"I dare you to show me how much you care."

"How in the world am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know. That's the dare."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"I do believe you."

"You don't."

"Taking the truth question?"

"No."

"Brave."

"I shall just do this."

"…"

"…"

"... Senpai?"

"How is hugging me going to show me you care?"

"Don't you feel anything?"

"You're warm."

"So are you."

"… First time someone said that to me."

"But it's true. Kyouya-senpai just acts cold, and I don't know why. I've looked through that. I'll always look through it. That shows I care."

"I see."

"Because I wouldn't care to see through someone I don't like, right?"

"True."

" 'Just letting the people who want to get to know me, isn't that enough?' "

"Hm?"

"That's what you said once."

"Ah. That time you thought I was cute."

"I still do. Ever since that day I always did."

"Your definition of cute is quite screwed."

"My mind is quite screwed."

"…"

"…"

"… Don't. Don't let go."

"… My turn, right?"

"Yeah."

"Senpai, do you care for me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Taking the dare?"

"Yes."

"Ah, well, I dare you to…"

"No. I meant, 'yes, I do care about you'."

"Ooooh! Like that. I see!"

"What with that smile?"

"Nothing!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing a song."

"Eh?"

"Just a random one."

"… Senpai, you're weird."

"Quit the 'senpai'. What's wrong with calling me 'Kyouya'?"

"… Nothing. Fine… A song, a song."

"…"

"Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight. Lead me, out on the moonlight floor. Lift up your open hand and strike up the band, make the fireflies dance. Silver moons are sparkling… So, kiss me."

"…"

"…"

"..."

"…"

"WHAT'S WITH THAT LOOK?!"

"Nothing. Would you mind singing for our customers once?"

"… You mean you liked it?"

"You have a nice voice."

"T-Thank you…"

"Though it's quite a girly song."

"Oh geez, thank you."

"I like the lyrics."

"… Don't smile like that. It creeps me out. Well, fine. Truth or dare, se- Kyouya?"

"Truth."

"Is the one you love in this room?"

"Yes, he is."

"Woah! Cool! It's Tamaki?! It's Tamaki, right?!"

"… You're only permitted one question."

"Hahaha. Touché."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is the one you love in this room?"

"Wah! You can't ask the same question back."

"But you did that too."

"… Still…"

"Fine. Then not. Hm. Truth, huh?"

"Yeah, you know what? I'll choose dare."

"Okay. Then, I dare you to kiss me."

"What?!"

"Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"W-W-Well, no! But, even, if, I, just…"

"You can still choose truth."

"Why do you want me to kiss you?"

"It just might be interesting data to analyze."

"… That's quite cold."

"It doesn't have to mean a thing."

"And what if I want it to mean a thing?"

"… Do you?"

"…"

"…"

"... Un…"

"…"

"… Mmmmhhhmmm…"

"…"

"… Uh…"

"…"

"… Senpai?"

"…"

"Are you okay…?"

"Sure."

"Sorry."

"I asked you to. No need to apologize."

"Yeah…"

"You're blushing."

"… I just kissed you. Of course I'm blushing."

"But it didn't mean a thing."

"… Y-yeah… Not a thing…"

"Your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"… When I kissed you, how did it feel?"

"Dare."

"What? I want you to answer it."

"Dare."

"… Take off my shirt."

"I beg you pardon?"

"Taking truth?"

"No."

"The game's finally getting interesti- Mhhhhhmmm…"

"…"

"… I never asked you to kiss me again!"

"It's just a game."

"It's not."

"… Why so serious?"

"Your turn."

"Why so cold?"

"Your turn."

"Okay then. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why so serious?"

"Because it's not a game."

"Then why asking me to take off your shirt? Isn't that just testing how far you can go?"

"Kiss me."

"It didn't say dare."

"Kiss me again. And again. And again, and don't stop."

"Kaoru…"

"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything!"

"Well… I'll take dare."

"That's gre-"

"…"

"Mhm!"

"Keep your voice down a little, I don't want them to hear."

"H-Hai, mhm… S-Senpai… I…"

"Don't talk. It's hard to kiss you while you do."

"..!"

"…"

"…"

"… So. My turn."

"You're getting good at that, Kyouya."

"… Shut up."

"Senpai? Is it just me or are you blushing?"

"Must be your imagination. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you care?"

"Hm?"

"About me?"

"… Because… You're a kind person. I know you'll just tell me I'm wrong, but I think you're a great friend. If any of us, in the Host Club, will ever be in trouble, you'll help us out and –"

"Only doing that because I need you guys to host."

"So you say, Kyouya, so you say."

"It's the truth."

"It's not."

"Don't judge me like that."

"But it's a nice judgement."

"It's a wrong one."

"You're pretty stubborn. Why not believe someone thinks something good of you?"

"… No particular reason, really."

"Are you smiling?"

"Do I have any reason to?"

"Who knows, who knows?"

"Well. Anyway. This game is tiring."

"Wanna stop?"

"Hm… Aren't you tired yet?"

"Not really."

"I see. You were."

"Ah. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How does the one you love look like?"

"Uh… He… Y-. Dare."

"What were you going to say?"

"I took dare."

"Finish that sentence!"

"No. Dare."

"Eh? Why not? It's not like I know him? Or do I?"

"I love his smile."

"E-Eh?"

"I love his smile the most. When he smiles, I somehow have to smile back. It's quite weird. And his eyes feel like they look right through you. He's really beautiful. Inside and out."

"Woah…"

"What?"

"You're hopelessly in love, Kyouya. It doesn't sound like you at all."

"I know."

"I hope he loves you back."

"Ah… That's rather kind."

"Shall I describe the one I love?"

"If you want to."

"Well… He's really handsome! He's hot like hell! But hot in the 'the-first-person-who-calls-me-hot-is-gonna-suffer-a-horrible-death way. And… He can have this real serious look in his eyes, when he's thinking and stuff, and then he stares at some point in the distance and he runs a hand through his hair and… He looks like he can take on the world. He makes me believe I can do that too."

"And then I'm the one being hopelessly in love?"

"It's just unexpected of you."

"I know. I'll get over it soon enough."

"You mean he doesn't love you back?"

"He doesn't know."

"Oh. Well, whoever that guy is, he'd be an idiot if he's rejects you."

"That's the problem. He **is **an idiot."

"Hahahaha! That sounds like Milord again."

"It's not Tamaki."

"Mori-senpai?"

"No. I think he can be counted as the sanest in this whole club. Except for me then, of course."

"Honey-senpai?"

"… Again no."

"Hikaru?"

"He is an idiot, but no."

"Then who's left?"

"You and me."

"…"

"…"

"… You mean… That…"

"I mean nothing. Anyway. Goodnight Kaoru."

"Eh! Senpai! Don't…"

"Goodnight."

"Yeah… Goodnight."

"…"

"…"

"Senpai?"

"…"

"… You're sleeping?"

"…"

"… I hope you're not."

"…"

"Because, I can tell you this now, but I'm not so sure if I'll ever say it again."

"…"

"I'm in love with you."

"…"

"… Hopeless."

"… You've always been."

"WAH! YOU WEREN'T SLEEPING!"

"As if anyone would sleep so soon."

"Senpai… Are you rejecting me?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Eh?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to love me. More than you ever loved anyone before."

"Already do. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to love me back. For ever and ever."

"Already do."

* * *

If there was amount for the corniest story of the year, this would so win. So, it sucks? Live with it XD

**This was done for SHINE, to support the KyouKao fanclub, Wah! You know, you knoooow. So, anyway. Join SHINE, post, be happy, get childeren. Whatever works for you. Link on mah profile.**

Please review.

_- Jazy_


End file.
